


Sleeping with the enemy

by jane_doe_6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kissing, MOC!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub!DeanWinchester, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_doe_6/pseuds/jane_doe_6
Summary: The reader gets jelous about Dean's behavior. So she decides to show him who he belongs to.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	Sleeping with the enemy

Y/n was an angel, sent by the higher up angels to find and kill Dean Winchester. She was the only one who could do it. Dean went off the rails when the mark of Cain turned him psycho. She made the first blade and gave it to Cain, who in return gave her the ability to kill Knights of Hell.   
So the angels sent her down to stop Dean before he could kill more. This was Y/n’s second time on Earth. She came down to Earth billions of years ago, so now being on Earth after all those years it feels weird to her.  
She walked down the street of the town she sensed Dean in. Y/n tracked him down to a dive bar. She hated places like this, and she looked a little out of place. In her dark grey slacks, cream white blouse, her matching dark grey blazer jacket, black heels, and to top it all off her curled Y/h/c hair draped over her shoulders. She walked in and her eyes went immediately to the dark green eyes that hit her the minute she stepped in the bar.   
Dean was sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand, and his eyes trained on Y/n’s Y/e/c eyes. She walked with purpose and sat right next to him. The bartender came up and asked what she wanted but she ignored him, and kept her eyes trained on Dean’s. He looked away for a moment and ordered her a cosmo, and the bartender left.   
“I don’t want a drink, Winchester.” Y/n spat, and reached to smite him right then and there, but he grabbed her wrist.   
“Unh unh, darlin. Not that fast.” Dean said, shaking his head.  
“Get your hands off of me.” She growled, and ripped her wrist out of his grip. ”I am not here to converse.”   
“No, no. Never dream of that. You’re here to kill me.” He shrugged, and finished his drink then walked out the back of the bar with Y/n following him.   
“No. Don’t you dare walk away from me!” She yelled, following him out into the dark alleyway. She looked around trying to find Dean, but out of nowhere he grabs her arms and slams her into the brick wall. “Get your hands off of me, you-” She started to say, but he cut her off by slamming his lips to her’s. She pulled back and smiled, “Hi.”   
“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean smirked, she may have been down there to kill him but the angels sent her down months ago. She found him almost immediately and she took one look at his eyes, and knew she couldn’t do that. So the two have been sleeping together for almost five months. “That act was pretty impressive.”   
“Have to keep it up for the angel spy in the bar. I spotted him the moment I stepped in.” Y/n said, and he let her arms up and she pulled him in for another kiss.   
“Yeah, well my motel room doesn’t have an angel spy in it. So…” Dean trailed off, and she smirked and raised her eyebrow.   
“Smooth, Deano.” She nodded, as he started sucking and kissing her neck. “Ohh… Dean.” She moaned, as he sucked on her pulse point. Dean pulled her to the Impala and they got in, and she kissed and nipped at his neck, as he drove.   
They got to the motel and Dean unlocked the door, and him and Y/n walked in. He took off his boots as she slipped out of her heels. He stood at the foot of the bed, and she walked up to him and shoved him onto the bed. She sat on his lap and grinded on his already hard member. He groaned in her ear as she continued her assault on his neck.   
“I’ve seen the women you’ve slept with, while I’ve been away.” Y/n whispered in his ear, as she placed her hands on his chest and used her powers to send waves of pleasure through his body. He groaned loudly. “Can they give you as much pleasure as I can?” She questioned, and nipped at his pulse point.   
“No. They can’t, Y/n.” He said, and she stopped what she was doing and looked him in the eyes. He whined at the stop of pleasure.   
“That’s not my name, baby boy.”   
“Sorry, Mistress.” He corrected, and she smiled and continued her powers. She loved how even if he’s gone killer on a rampage, he was still submissive to her.  
“Good boy,” She whispered, and stood up. “Strip.” She commanded, and he quickly stood up and stripped off his clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as Y/n pulled off her blazer jacket, then unbuttoned her blouse painfully slow, she pulled it off, then finished with her slacks, leaving her in a white lace bodysuit that she knows he loves. Dean groaned at the sight of her skin clad in lace. “I want you hands and knees, baby.” She ordered, and he got into position. “Where are your toys, sweet boy?”   
“In my bag on the chair, Mistress.” He answered, and she walked over to the bag and unzipped it. She grabbed a pair of silver cuffs, a bottle of lube, and her strap-on that she leaves with him sometimes. She kneeled on the bed behind him and sat the stuff on the bed beside her.   
“Hands behind your back.” She ordered, and he complied and his face was laid against the pillows. She grabbed his wrists and cuffed them behind his back. “Not too tight?”  
“No, Mistress.”   
“Safeword?”   
“Cherry pie.”   
“Good boy.” She nodded, and ran her hands up and down his back and butt. She pulled back one of her hands and brought it back down to one of Dean’s ass cheeks. He jolted with the slap, he let out a moan. “You may be a good boy right now, but watching you take all those women home. It made me regret leaving.” She explained, then she leaned down to his ear. “You are mine, Dean Winchester.” She growled, and landed another smack to his other cheek. “Do you understand, my sweet boy.”   
“Yes, Mistress. I’m yours.” Dean nodded.   
“Good boy. But I’m going to have to punish you for those bimbos you decided to sleep with. Fifthteen on each cheek.” She said, and leaned up to kneel behind him. “Count.” She ordered, and landed one smack.   
“One!” Dean moaned, then after thirty smacks he was a writhing mess below her, his cock painfully hard. She rubbed her hands up and down his now red ass cheeks, she placed light kisses on his lower back.   
“Color?” Y/n questioned, before moving on.   
“Green.” He said, and she grabbed the bottle of lube. She popped it open and dribbled some down his crack. She closed the bottle and set it down, before running a finger up and down the line of lube. Until she found his tight little hole, she placed a little pressure and Dean mewled out. She pulled her hand back and lubed up her pointer finger. She gently pushed her finger past his rim, until she was knuckle deep. “Ohh… Mistress! More, please!” He exclaimed, and buried his face farther into the pillow. She complied, and pulled her finger out and lubed up three of her fingers. She pushed two into him then started thrusting and scissoring him open. Dean moaned and cried out as her fingers brushed over his prostate. She pushed a third finger in him and stretched him out more.   
Y/n leaned over, “Are ready for my cock, sweet boy?” She questioned, running a hand up and down his spine.   
“Yes, Mistress!” He moaned, and she pulled out her fingers and grabbed her strap-on. She fastened the harness around her hips and then uncuffed his hands.   
“Slide up to the head board and keep your hands on the pillows.” She ordered, and he complied and she kneeled behind him. She lubed up the fake cock and placed it at his entrance. She started to push slowly into him. Once she had bottomed out, Dean let out a loud needy moan that she knew that he wanted her to move. Y/n pulled out and then thrusted back into him, hitting his prostate head on. She continued to fuck into his tight ass and he was a moaning mess below her.   
“Mistress, I’m going to cum!” He exclaimed, as the fake cock kept brushing against his prostate.   
“Go ahead, my sweet boy.” She said, and that set him over the edge and he came in spurts of hot cum on the sheets below him. She kept thrusting, helping him through his high. He moaned and cried out as his high fizzled out. She gently pulled out and took off the strap-on. Dean breathed out and slumped on the bed. She stripped out of her bodysuit and laid down next to him. Y/n rolled to the side to face him. He had a lazy smile on his face as she covered them in the duvet, under the cum the covered sheets. He cuddled into her arms with his face nuzzled in her neck.   
“Have you found anything, yet?” Dean questioned in her neck.   
“No. But I found Cain and he doesn’t know anything on how to get rid of the mark.” Y/n sighed, and tightened her arms around him.   
“Why don’t you try working with Sam and Charlie about this?”   
“Your brother doesn’t trust me.”   
“He’ll learn to trust you.”   
“And why is that?”   
“Because he’ll have to trust the woman I love.” Dean explained, and Y/n’s eyes widened and she looked into his eyes.   
“You… you love me?”   
“I do. I love you, Y/n.” He smirked, and she smiled and kissed him in a long and passionate kiss.   
“I love you too, Deano.” She whispered, and Dean fell asleep in her arms while she looked over him.


End file.
